Apology
by Anashi Minamoto
Summary: Love can make you do crazy things, even break up with the person you care about most.
1. Breaking Point

(Note: All characters are 17 in this story. Also, I don't like, nor do I support underage drinking, but that just happened to be what I used in this story. Also, I didn't describe some of the characters I made up for this story simply because they are of no importance here.)

"Hey, Koji, Koichi! Welcome! Come on in!" Tiruko stepped aside, swaying slightly, to let the twins into his house.

Koji looked away, ignoring his brother. He had seen Koichi and Stormy naked in his bathtub.

Takuya looked over and saw the twins. "Hey guys, come on in! Join the party!" he called.

"Is Stormy here?" asked Koichi.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, she and Darcy are over there, dancing," he said, pointing to a group of kids dancing near a stereo.

Stormy sat down, tired. She was sweating. Darcy soon sat next to her, panting.

Ami bumped into Koji. She turned and smiled. "Oh, hey Koji," she said. The tone in her voice was strange and very unlike her. Koji blushed.

"Stormy, remember about yesterday? Wanna go do it?" asked Koichi, winking to Stormy. Stormy nodded.

Darcy rolled her eyes, smiling. "There they go again," she mumbled.

Ami smiled. "Hey, this is a party, so c'mon, let's have some fun!" she said. She started to pull Koji over to a group of other kids, but swayed and nearly fell. She laughed and set the cup she was holding on a nearby table.

Stormy and Koichi ran off. 5 minutes later, Stormy and Koichi lay naked in the bathtub. They were really beat out. A girl walked in soon after and saw Stormy and Koichi. She screamed and passed out, already woozy from all the drinks she had had earlier. Stormy blinked. She snuggled against Koichi's chest. Koji walked in and walked out to Tiruko. He told him what was happening.

"So?" Tiruko said, not surprised at all. "It is a party, after all. People come to have fun, and it seems that's just what your brother and his girlfriend have been doing." He laughed and soon added, "Lighten up, live a little. Here, have a drink." He handed Koji a cup filled with what looked at be harmless fruit punch. However, there was alcohol in it, it was pretty obvious. Takuya walked over to Koji and when Tiruko wasn't looking, told him what was really in the drink. Koji poured the drink into a plant, watching it die. Stormy smiled. She and Koichi got up and put their clothes on. They walked out and Koichi tripped. Stormy caught him.

Ami had been watching Koji. "Why'd ya do that?" she asked, her head tilted slightly to one side. She obviously didn't know what was in the drinks.

"I don't want to be drunk," said Koji.

Ami started to ask Koji what he was talking about, but stumbled back, and decided it was better to focus more on keeping her balance.

_Next day, at school..._

Stormy was posing for a photo for Darcy's newspaper. She was in a red cheerleading outfit with matching pompoms. She was the head cheerleader. Darcy smiled and took her picture. "There, all set," she said.

Takuya was leaning against a wall, waiting for the girls to finish. "It's about time," he mumbled, walking over to Darcy and kissing her on the cheek.

Stormy was pulled down into her boyfriend's lap.

"C'mon, let's get outta here," Takuya said, pulling Darcy with him out of the room, and who knows where.

"Man, I'm such an idiot," Ami muttered to herself as she looked around for Koji. She pressed a hand to her head, muttering something about "being more careful next time", and "never getting another damned hangover".

Koji sighed. Stormy kissed Koichi. Koichi laughed when he looked a picture. It had Koji asleep and shivering and Koichi putting a blue blanket around him.

Ami sighed and gave up on her search. She leaned against her locker, not paying much attention to the world around her. "I'll have to tell him later," she mumbled.

_After school…_

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ami picked up her phone and dialed Koji's number. Koji answered the phone.

Ami took a deep breath. "K-Koji? It's me, Ami. We...we need to talk."

"What is it?" asked Koji.

Ami sighed. "I...I think we should...we should g-go separate ways. I've screwed up too many times, and you shouldn't have to deal with an idiot like me. You...you deserve someone just as great as you are. I'm really sorry."

"Ami, I still love you," said Koji.

"And I-I love you, too," Ami said sadly. "But th-that's why I think we should split up. I am so, so sorry." She hung up and buried her head in her pillow, crying. Koji sighed.

_Meanwhile…_

Stormy walked to Koichi's house. She sat down in Koichi's house.

Stara and J.P. skated past Takuya and Darcy. Darcy smiled, and Takuya waved.

"Hey guys," Takuya said.

Stara bumped into the building. She pushed away. "Have you seen Bloom?" asked Stara. Darcy and Takuya shook their heads. Neither had seen Bloom for a while.

Bloom flew down. Sky soon followed, but on the ground instead of by air. Stormy walked past them, holding an unconscious Koichi.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Takuya exclaimed, looking at Koichi.

"When I walked to his house, I found him like this, all scratched up and bleeding," said Stormy.

"Oh. this isn't good," Takuya said.

"I think it was Darkar," said Stara.

"Are you sure?" Takuya asked. Stara shook her head.

"I think it was just a normal accident," Darcy said. Stormy ran to the hospital. Takuya and Darcy followed. At the hospital, Takuya called Koji and told him what happened. Koji walked to the hospital. Takuya and Darcy were in the waiting room. Koichi was alive.

"You all can come see him," A nurse told everyone. Stormy ran in. Darcy and Takuya soon followed.Koichi waved.

"You're okay. That's good," Takuya said. Stormy smiled. Darcy sighed in relief.

But Koji hadn't come in. Takuya looked around and noticed Koji wasn't there. He left Koichi's room and walked over to his friend. "Hey, don't you want to see your brother?" he asked.

"No," said Koji, "Not after what he did."

"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked.

"He told Stormy to make me wet my pants," said Koji.

"He's your brother. That's what brothers do," Takuya said. "You just gotta forgive him."

"I did nothing," said Koji.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean he won't do stuff to you," Takuya told him. "Just forgive him, okay?" Koji turned away.

Takuya sighed. "What else is bugging you?" he asked. After knowing Koji for six years, Takuya always knew when something was wrong with his friend.

Koji walked away, but soon stopped and turned to Takuya. "Ami dumped me," said Koji, now crying.

"WHAT?" Takuya jumped up. "No way. I thought for sure you two would be together for...well, forever practically." He shook his head in disbelief. Stormy blinked. Darcy mumbled something, but it was impossible to understand.

Mipsie ran to them. Bloom paled. "What do you want?" Darcy said to Mipsie, annoyed.

"Do you know who made the Teen spirit magazine cover again?" asked Mipsie.

"Yeah. Me," said Stormy.

"Correct," said Mipsie.

"So?" Darcy asked.

"It's the 50th time," said Mipsie.

"And you point is...?" Darcy asked, ready to send Mipsie to another planet.

"We should have a party," said Mipsie.

"Darcy." said Stormy, glaring at her sister.

Darcy started to answer, then decided it was better if she didn't. Besides, she liked parties.


	2. Takuya's Plan, and Realization

Stormy was dancing like there was no tomorrow. The specialists, Alfea students and some witches were there, talking to Stormy and Koichi.

Darcy and Takuya were dancing with each other. After a few minutes, Takuya had one of his rare "smart" ideas. "Hey," he said. "What if we tried to get Koji and Ami back together here?"

Stormy tripped and landed on Riven. "Hey, watch it," Riven said, pushing Stormy off.

Musa smiled and said, "Clam down, will ya?"

Tune had a picture of when Koichi and Stormy were naked in the bathtub. She showed Musa and Riven. "Ew!" the two said in unison, both turning away. Stormy chased Tune.

"Okay then..." Darcy mumbled, watching her sister. She turned back to Takuya and added, "You were saying?"

"Well," Takuya said. "I haven't really gotten so far as having an actual plan yet." Darcy sighed.

Stormy tripped into the punch bowl and punch poured on Flora and Helia. "Well, I didn't see that coming," Flora said.

"Stormy, you're such a klutz!" Darcy said.

"Well, I have a pixie on my shoe," said Stormy. She had stepped on Chatta.

"Nice shoe," said Chatta.

"Then take her off!" Darcy said angrily. Stormy tried to get Chatta off. Chatta fell into Darcy's pants. Darcy pulled her out.

"I got it! No wait, I lost it," Takuya said. He sighed.

Stara walked in, drunk. "Never ends, huh?" Darcy muttered, as she and Takuya watched Stara.

"That's it! I've got an idea!" Takuya exclaimed. "We'll trick Koji and Ami into thinking something happened to the other. They'll get worried and run to wherever we tell them to go, just to make sure the other is okay. Then they'll get back together!"

"Wow, that might actually work," Darcy said.

"Bet ya five Yen it won't work," said Koichi.

"Fine," Takuya said. "It's a bet." He looked around, mumbling, "Now I just gotta find them."

Koichi smiled. Takuya went off to find Koji and Ami. He found Ami talking with a group of other girls, some from Alfea, and some from Cloud Tower. He told her Koji was hurt and he needed her help getting him to the hospital. She seemed a bit reluctant, but agreed. Takuya told her to meet him outside while he "tried to find the others". He then went to find Koji.

"Why did Darcy's boyfriend come to you?" asked Icy.

"Something's wrong with Koji," Ami replied quietly. She had become much quieter since she broke up with Koji.

"Didn't you dump him?" Lucy asked.

Ami nodded sadly. "Yeah, but...nevermind, you wouldn't get it," she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Takuya was still looking for Koji. "Koji, where are you?" he said.

Koji was in the park.

Mirta sighed. She was smoking a cigarette.

Takuya ran over to Mirta. "Have you seen Koji, by any chance?" he asked. Mirta rubbed off the fire on her wrist. "Are you even listening?" Takuya asked.

"He's at the park, idiot," said Mirta, really cruel.

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Takuya muttered. He ran to the park and continued his search.

Koji didn't notice Takuya.

After a while, Takuya found Koji. "Koji, you gotta help me," he said. "Ami's hurt, and I need your help getting her to the hospital."

"Why should I care?" asked Koji.

"Koji, please!" Takuya said. "I really need your help! You can't tell me you've gotten over her that fast!"

"Fine," said Koji.

Takuya smiled slightly. "Follow me," he said, leading Koji to an open area not too far from where the party was being held. Koji followed.

"Stay right there," Takuya said. "I'll be right back." He ran off, just out of sight, and came back a few minutes later, with Ami following him. When she looked up and saw there was nothing wrong with Koji, she turned to Takuya and said, "What's wrong with you? You said he was hurt. I can't believe you." She shook her head and ran off. Koji walked away.

"Mei, we should stop Mirta," said Biship. Mirta pressed a cigarette on Biship's thing.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Mei said.

"OW!" shouted Biship, jumping up. Mirta pulled Koichi to her and kissed him deeply. Stormy was right behind Tecna and she was mad.

"Are you okay?" Mei asked.

Tecna backed away from Stormy. She knew enough to stay away from both Stormy and Darcy when either one of them was angry.

Biship fainted. Mei pulled him over to a quieter, safer area.

Mirta pulled away and walked to Shinya. "I took his voice away," said Mirta, winking.

"Cool," Shinya said.

Koichi gasped. Stormy attacked Mirta. Stara puked on Skye.

"Eh, gross," Skye muttered, going off to change into something else.

Bloom blinked as she watched her drunk sister.

Mei cast two spells. The first was to give Koichi his voice back, the second to make Stara un-drunk.

Takuya sighed and went back inside. "Here's your five Yen," he muttered, handing Koichi the money.

Koichi smiled. "Thank you," said Koichi. Koichi gave the Yen to Stormy. "Ready?" asked Koichi.

"No prob," Mei said.

"What're you gonna do?" Takuya asked Koichi.

"Lay naked in the bathtub while we rub each other," said Koichi.

"Okay, I've heard enough," Takuya said, disgusted. "Next time, just say something simple, like you're gonna go have sex, or something." He sighed and walked off, muttering, "I gotta find a way to get those two back together..."

Tune fainted. "Bet ya five Yen if I don't get Stormy pregnant." said Koichi.

Darcy rolled her eyes and followed Takuya, leaving Koichi and Stormy to do whatever they wanted to.

Stormy gasped. Stella had thrown a celery stick at her and now, Stormy was covered with red spots. "Stella, Stormy's allergic to those." said Koichi.

"We gotta get her to the doctor's, or somewhere like that," Mei said. Stormy fainted. "And fast," Mei soon added.

At the hospital, Stormy was able to survive.

"Okay then...let's hope that doesn't happen again," Darcy said.

Stormy nodded.

Koji sat down in the park.

Not knowing Koji was also there, Ami had ended up at the park as well. "Man, I hate this," she mumbled, leaning against a tree.

"Same here," muttered Koji, hearing Ami.

"Huh?" Ami looked around and saw Koji. She turned to leave, but for whatever reason, changed her mind and stayed where she was. She wanted to say something to him, but didn't, afraid he was angry at her.

"I'm not mad at you," said Koji.

"I'm so sorry," Ami said softly, half-hearing him. She walked over to him and asked, "Is there any possible way that you could...give me a second change with you?"

"I would give anything for that." said Koji.

Ami smiled slightly. "Thanks," she said, sitting next to him and hugging him. Koji kissed Ami. She blushed slightly and kissed him back.

Koichi was watching through the window. He smiled. He was glad everything was back to normal.

Ami rested her head on Koji's shoulder, glad they were back together. Koji smiled and hugged her. Both knew they would be with each other forever.


End file.
